The Redemption of Xana
by Kujata
Summary: A new stranger wants to destroy both Lyoko and Jeremy's world, can the team stop them, and is this new girl, Xana, friend or foe? CHAPTER THREE is up.
1. Serene Movements

A/N: Sorry if I don't spell the names correctly, I've looked and there are so many ways to do so. Oh, btw I don't own Code Lyoko, but I _do_ own this story and plot. This is in the POV of Jeremy to start off with.  
  
Serene Movements  
  
It's been calm around here lately, even in Lyoko. It's very odd Relita thinks this too. Od, Ulrich and Umi have become restless, but at least they're finally getting their homework done, at least that is what they say on the phone. I haven't seen much of them lately; it makes no sense. Is Lyoko the only reason we are friends?  
  
I only see Od and Ulrich in science and a few other classes, but that's about it, you'd think in a boarding school you would see your friends more than just "a few times a day." None of the others say the same thing, they believe I'm just over reacting, but then again, maybe I am.  
  
It's been two weeks since we've gone into Lyoko, nonetheless the factory. I wondered how much dust has accumulated.  
  
"Five-Six-Seven-Eight," I count out loud continuing the count of jumping jacks. It was close to 3'clock, and we're in gym. I tilted my head slightly to get a better look at Umi, Od, and Ulrich, but no head turned my way.  
  
Jim was watching, making sure everyone participated, like he would do anything else. I turned my head back around to face the front, a.k.a. Sillya's back. Her black raven hair was flying all over; she should have put it up.  
  
I plan to go and check to see if there's anything happening in Lyoko, oh how I wish there is. I'm so bored; there is nothing to do around here! The bell soon rings and we all head back to the locker rooms, where I'd try, like I've been doing the past few days, and confront Ulrich and Od about what they thought on the matter. But knowing them they'll probably say the same thing they've said before, "You worry to much, Jeremy. Xana has finally figured out that he can't win." Well, here I go.  
  
The locker room looked bland and empty when I entered the almost entirely grayish blue room. It was easy enough to spot Ulrich and Od getting undressed in the corner where their lockers are located. I casually walk up to them; I'm a master at that now.  
  
I greet them with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Jeremy," Ulrich asked in his all to friendly voice.  
  
"It's just that we haven't been to Lyoko in so long, and Xana hasn't been caught doing anything um, _illegal_ lately. And it's kind of boring without having to go to Lyoko to save the world and all."  
  
Od began to recite the all-to-famous speech, "Ah, you worry to much, Jeremy. Xana has finally figured out that he can't win, that's all. But you are right; it is very boring here without going to Lyoko and all. Have you spoken to Relita lately?"  
  
"Yes, and I plan to speak to her again shortly. Would you like to come?"  
  
"Why not, we've nothing better to do. I'll go and get Umi," Ulrich said pulling his way to aggressive shirt on.  
  
We all met in the factory moments later. They all seemed happy to come back here, and I was right, a lot of dust has accumulated on to my computers, oh well.  
  
I started turning my computer on, when Relita's head popped up on my screen. Let me tell you, this can be a very frightening sight if you don't expect it coming.  
  
"Jeremy," she began, panting, "we have a problem, a tower has been activated. Have you seen anything on your side?"  
  
"No, nothing." I said, listening to the others cheer that there was something to do. "I'll send them over, Relita."  
  
"Hurry, this seems to be a powerful one."  
  
"Okay, you guys need to get going," I turned around only an empty room met my gaze. "Od, are you ready?"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Alright," I began my famous words before they traveled to the virtual world. "Scanner Umi... Transfer Ulrich." The repetitive sound of the high- tech machine began to buzz, and soon they were in the world of Lyoko.  
  
I focused intently on the monitor, trying to see where the active tower was, and where Xana's welcome brigade was waiting. So far nothing, and then...  
  
I didn't know what had happened until a large pain shot through my entire body, and then, all was black...  
  
I came to on the floor; it only seemed to have been a few minutes since the attack. But I did remember something distressing while I was out, a scream... a scream for... help...  
  
A/N: So sorry, I had to leave it a cliffhanger, it was just calling me...oh, was it calling me. So I succumbed to the call, I thought it was worth it. 


	2. Obscured Nemesis

A/N: Thanks to the previous reviewers, I'll place a new chapter up and wait to see if I'm heard. I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own the idea for Xana and this little 'quest,' and for any new characters that you see. This chapter will be in the POV of Ulrich.

* * *

****

**Obscured Nemesis**  
  
Jeremy's voice could be heard over what I assumed to be an intercom. "Od, are you ready?"  
  
"Bring it on!" Od responded.  
  
"Alright. Scanner Umi," he began in his all to familiar voice when he talks to the computer, but I wasn't going to say anything. "Transfer Ulrich."  
  
The machines all around us began to buzz, and a huge gust of wind began to blow from below us, it would have startled any normal person, but with what the others and me have been through lately, I wouldn't call us exactly normal. My light brown hair was forced high into what would normally have been the ceiling, but now was the sky of the virtual word, Lyoko.  
  
The area that we had been teleported to was different from any of the others that we've gone to; it was cold, and... snowing? It doesn't snow in Lyoko; this made no sense. I looked around frantically to see if the others were all right. Phew, I thought, they seem to be all right, and just as startled as I was. And then there was a scream of shear pain and agony, one that couldn't be misunderstood, but it wasn't Relita.  
  
"Wha-What was that?" Od said, startled.  
  
"That's what's been happening here in Lyoko for a few hours now. Always, the same scream, the same pain and torture of the same person. I know there is an activated tower connected to it, but it's hard to locate, it seems to be... moving," Relita said from out of nowhere, or at least from behind the pile of snow none of us had seen before.  
  
"Jeremy, can you find where the tower is at this moment?" I asked, looking slightly to the sky, but there was no answer. "Jeremy?"  
  
"Um, this can't be good," Mr. Obvious Od pointed out.  
  
"Sorry guys, I had a very odd, vision, I suppose you could call it. It was a loud scream that startled me. What happened on your end?" Jeremy said. Hmm, that's odd, he sounds scared and definitely shaky.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," Od began. This can't be good, I thought, Od is explaining in his matter-of-fact voice again, but lucky enough, Umi finished for him.  
  
"We also heard a scream, too; Relita thinks it has do something with the activated tower. Where is it right now, Jeremy?"  
  
"What do you mean 'right now'?" Jeremy inquired.  
  
"Jeremy, it seems to move along with the screams. And the screams are getting worse since they started about two hours ago," Relita answered.  
  
"That's very different, let me see... Ah, here it is, the tower is 23 degrees to the north of you. Be careful, I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
We began to engage in our long trek when another scream met us. As Relita had said, it was more painful than the last; we were all forced to cover our ears because of it. I was able to figure one thing out from this scream, the one enduring this pain, was female.  
  
After the scream had subsided the sound of marching in the distance filled my ears. "It's Xana's guards," I hollered into the starless night sky. And low-and-behold, a small group of the square guards could be seen in the distance; the tower must be close by. "Umi and I will handle them, Od, you stay and protect Relita. Umi, let's go!"  
  
"You guys be careful, we don't know what to expect yet. Keep as much as your hit points as possible, Xana might really show up this time," Jeremy said from the safeness of his computer.  
  
I charged, knowing that Umi would be right next to me to protect my back. It took only a few minutes to reach the block formation goons, this made our surprise attack sensational. Before the fiends could even turn around more than half of them had been killed. The few that could turn around could get hardly any shots off at us, before they, too, were slain. We left the battle unscathed and returned back to Od, and Relita.  
  
Another ear shattering scream filled the air when we met up with the other two. The pain the scream had echoed seemed to place the screamer unconscious for the time being.  
  
"Jeremy, how close are we from the tower?" I asked. I don't know why, but I really wanted this 'quest' to end, nothing in this area seemed to be right from the snow to the screams, nothing felt right.  
  
"It seems to have moved again, but this time, it's closer to you. Keep on going straight, then take your first left, you should see it. I'm getting odd readings from it, so be on your guard."  
  
We all began at a dead run, everyone seemed as anxious as I was to finish this once and for all. Umi was to my right, Relita was behind and in between my and Umi, and Od was taking care of the rear.  
  
We took our first left and stood face to face with the tallest tower I had ever seen. It was immense and very black, it was also pointed at the very top. The point made the tower seem to have a small pyramid at the very top. The massive object emitted an even bigger shadow. What was strange about this tower was that there were no guards closely defending it. Relita began to walk forward.  
  
"Relita, don't. Something isn't right," I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Like the tower's shadow for one," Umi said, looking up from where she crouched near the blanket of darkness. Od soon followed her and almost seemed to fall backwards. He looked very queasy as he hit the snow. I walked over to the two of them and looked down at the shadow. It wasn't black...it was red, like blood.  
  
"It's...But...Whose?" was all I could manage to say.  
  
Without any of us knowing, Relita had walked over and pointed to the top of the tower, "Hers, it's her blood." We all followed the pink haired young girl to see at the top of the tower stood two figures, one was an albino male, unharmed, and an albino female, she was bleeding, her wounds gaping.  
  
"Well," said the male, in a harsh, emotionless voice, "our spectators are finally here," he turned to the unconscious girl beside him, the one who had been screaming earlier, "Xana."

* * *

A/N: I am very mean, yet another cliffhanger.


	3. Malevolent Powers

A/N: Hey, thanks to all the reviews I'm placing up Chapter 3, this is the farthest I've ever gone with one of my stories, neat. I'm going to reply to the reviews now: I'm going to change all of the spellings to what I'm being told they are, Aelita, and Yumi, I wish to keep the spelling of "Odd" the same, "Od." My computer actually accepts that, and won't get confused. I'm glad all of you like the story, and I'll do my best for it to stay that way. This will be in the POV of Aelita.

* * *

Malevolent Powers  
  
"It's...But...Whose?" Ulrich asked; he seemed confused. I can't say much, because I, too, was utterly confused. I looked up at the black tower, so odd, I thought, this has only been witnessed once before, but... I can't bring myself to think of those dark times.  
  
I silently walked closer to the blood-shadow and saw two figures. "Hers," I said, answering Ulrich's question. I pointed up to the two figures, "it's her blood." They all seemed to follow my finger. One of the obscured people was an albino male; unharmed, the other was an albino female, and she was bleeding, her wounds gaping.  
  
"Well," the man said, his voice cruel, yet unfeeling, "our spectators are finally here, Xana." He turned to the body; I couldn't tell if she really was Xana.  
  
An agonizing moan escaped her lips and her eyes began to open. She began to speak when she noticed her captor, "Crap."  
  
"Are you not happy to see me, dear sister?" Xana's supposed 'brother' asked her.  
  
"As a mater of fact, no." The snow around us began to swirl, the power of it enormous. The temperature dropped, even in a virtual world, I can feel things like temperature.  
  
The temperature had well reached zero when the male albino wished it to cease, and it did. "This is enough," he said. "Your powers are diminishing, while mine, thanks to you, are growing. You've been a great help, dear sister."  
  
"You bastard! Let me go!" her order was screamed by the wind so all could here. The words echoed then trailed off into the distance.  
  
"As you wish, I have no need of you anymore. I now have enough energy to destroy this world and the next! And then, we will be free, my love."  
  
The male turned, bringing the motionless body with him. He had her by the neck, and held her over the snow. It was almost a fifty-yard drop; the impact wouldn't kill her, but wound her greatly. This is bad, I thought, how could we help her, even if she was Xana.  
  
"We'll be free, my little dove, do you not want that anymore?" he sneered.  
  
"If we follow your plan, Xera, the only thing you will _free_ is pain and chaos. You will kill m-millions, and you don't care? If you de-de-destroy this world to free us, you will inevitably destroy the other world, where our bodies stay, comatose! The worlds are linked; don't you see that? Do you not understand?" She began to choke as the hand around her neck started to tighten.  
  
I don't know if my face showed the fear that I felt. With those few words, I knew who they were, undoubtedly. Xana and Xera, the two most powerful people in this, and Jeremy's world. They didn't go by those names those years ago, but their names are now long forgotten in the Lyoko's archive. They saved Lyoko at the cost of their lives in Jeremy's world. They were placed comatose until this world was annihilated.  
  
"I understand. I understand perfectly clear that you don't wish to harm those weaklings! They aren't like us; they've never been like us. They don't understand what we are, are power. We rule them."  
  
"You will kill us both!" With those final words, the hand 'slipped,' and she fell.  
  
"Ulrich," Yumi screamed, knowing that he would be the only one capable of catching her.  
  
Ulrich nodded and ran forward prepared to catch. Luckily, he caught the girl safe and sound. She was very pale, her skin completely white. She wore black boots, but white pants. Her shirt was white and old fashioned it had wavy sleeves, she also wore some type of armor; it was deep red and didn't have any sleeves to it, much like a vest. Her entire outfit was stained with blood. Her snow-white hair was tied at the back of her neck, and two long bangs fell in front of her face. She looked up at Ulrich and said something; I couldn't hear her. He placed her down, slowly. She wavered slightly, but Ulrich caught her, and helped her to stay on her feet.  
  
"So, you wish to switch sides, so late in the game, dear love?" Xera asked. To me, he seemed only interested in his love...sister.  
  
"As I said, you wish to kill everything in your wake, I _will_ not be apart of that!" the young girl spat back. Yumi and Od walked in front of Ulrich, to seem as a defense for him and the girl he held. I stood behind Ulrich; he was my defense.  
  
"Then you will die in your defiance of my power!"  
  
The wind, itself, began to scream in pain, calling for mercy; yet, none came. The wailing of the wind increased as the temperature increased. The falling snow began to arc and gain in speed, the small crystals also grew in size.  
  
"Wha-What is this," I screamed in amazement and fear. I could barely hear myself over the wind.  
  
"It's hail!" Od hollered back. I could hardly see him and the others.  
  
"You guys need to get out of there!" Jeremy's voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere!" screamed the voice of Xera. He was no longer on the tower anymore, but on the snow, like us. I could sense him and approximately where he was. The hail grew in size; it was larger than my wrist, and a lot more deadly. "You will all die now!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if Aelita doesn't sound right, I don't have her down as well as I have Jeremy or Ulrich. Hope you guys and gals like this chapter, any questions/compliments/complaints you can contact me at SilverSage55hotmail.com :}


End file.
